


Like a Puppy

by nickelodeonguts



Category: Moral Orel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Christianity, Gen, Poetry, Unsanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeonguts/pseuds/nickelodeonguts
Summary: Philippians 3:2: Beware of dogs, beware of evil workers, beware of the concision. Mostly Clay-centric.





	Like a Puppy

Clay Puppington,

my father, who looks

like a puppy because

he is loyal and good.

man returneth to

his vomit, to his

gnashing teeth

and doggy pad

covered in piss.

he loveth and

maketh a lie,

licked his sores

and aligned himself

with sorcerers and

whoremongers.

turned to his own

vomit again, as his

wife wallows in her

polished mire.

pursue a flea

like the flies

which cling to

his pallid skin,

which build him

up as lord of

the whorehouse.

the watchmen

cannot bark,

instead they

remain in

poisonous

slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been getting back into Moral Orel as of late, and it’s still a brilliant as hell show. I wanted to write another dark poem because the line about Clay Puppington being like a puppy made me want to write this. I took inspiration from several Bible quotes regarding dogs, and I applied them to Clay. The (quasi-)quotes I used were from Proverbs 26:11, Revelation 22:15, Luke 16:21, 2 Peter 2:22, 1 Samuel 24:14, and Isaiah 56:10.
> 
> I plan on writing at least one multi-chapter Moral Orel fanfic in the future, so stay tuned for that!


End file.
